


Star(s Hollow)-Crossed

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestics, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: Nine and Rose watching one of my favorite shows and drawing a few parallels.
Or: How Wheel Got Distracted From Writing Her Gilmore Girls 'Verse By... Gilmore Girls





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoLockGal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoLockGal/gifts), [fleurdeneuf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeneuf/gifts).



> **This is just a short bit of nothing much that I wrote today while being distracted from the Where You Lead 'verse because I have Gilmore Girls on the brain lately.**
> 
> **Nine and Rose, being shippy and cute, 'cause I haven't written these two in awhile.**

"You're watching this show again?" the Doctor asked, plopping himself down on the media room sofa beside Rose without invitation. "Haven't you watched it through half a dozen times already?"

"Mmmm," Rose hummed, not answering the question, but scooting closer to the Doctor on the couch.

"It's just so bloody… domestic!" the Doctor groused. "Nothing happens but they argue and fall in love and fall out of love like…"

"Like people?" Rose asked, giving the Doctor a significant look. "I like it, and no one is making you watch."

The Doctor harumphed again and crossed his arms over his chest but, tellingly, he did not leave. He couldn't keep his mouth shut for long, however.

"It's just so… American," he complained, only to find himself smacked in the face with a cushion.

"Hush up or go away," Rose ordered, turning to face the show again.

The Doctor stayed.

After a few minutes, Rose sighed dreamily as a character came onscreen.

"Who's that then?" the Doctor asked.

"That's Jess. He's my favorite," Rose explained. "See, Rory- the daughter- she's got three important boyfriends over the course of the show. There's Dean- he's her first love, and he's sweet and safe and a little bit boring. There's Logan- he's the last one, and they always try to play him as a rich boy with a heart of gold, but I always thought he was just a tosser. Then there's Jess. He's got some rough edges and some personal angst, but I think he's the best for her. He sees the most in her." She turned and gave the Doctor a cheeky grin. "And I've a soft spot for a man in a leather jacket."

The Doctor huffed again, but couldn't help a small, pleased smile.

Fifteen minutes later, Rose was sighing again, but for a different reason.

"Those two," she muttered at the bickering pair on the screen. "Why the hell does it take them so long to get together. It's incredible."

" _They_ get together?" the Doctor asked, surprised.

"'Course they do, look at 'em." Rose gestured to the screen where the characters continued to argue.

"But he's… grumpy and kind of bitter," the Doctor objected, sounding confused. "And she's-"

"Fond of pretty boys?" Rose asked, archly.

"I was going to say she's cheerful and bright and funny, but I suppose that's true too," the Doctor answered, impatient. "I just… I'd never have thought they'd fit."

"Of course they do," Rose said, gently. "Besides that opposites attract, he's not so grumpy as all that. Under his sandpaper exterior, he loves her and would do anything for her or her daughter. And she has a few pretty boys over the years, but at the end of the day, it's always him she ends up coming home to, and he to her. They're a bit star-crossed there in the beginning, but those two… they're fated."


End file.
